


Burning Heart

by jcott3



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcott3/pseuds/jcott3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic, takes place in 2004 after WrestleMania 20.  Chris Jericho is having a hard time letting go of Trish Stratus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on the song Burning Heart by Vandenberg. Usual disclaimer BS about not owning anything, ...

Chris Jericho had just arrived at the arena and was driving his rental car in the backstage parking area.  He found a space and parked, but as soon as he turned off the engine, he noticed ... them.

_Does it feel the same when he calls your name_

_And does it feel the same when you play the game, of love_

It was the woman he used to love, Trish Stratus, and she was with his former best friend, Christian.  He watched as Christian took their bags out of the trunk of their car and gave them to their 'problem solver', Tyson Tomko, then put his arm around Trish and they walked towards the locker room area together.

_When he holds you tight, does it feel alright_

_Just like it used to do, when I was with you_

_Making love to you_

Chris remembered all too well how this happened.  He and Christian had a gentlemen's bet of $1 Canadian to see who could score first - Chris with Trish, or Chrisitan with Lita.  At first, he just wanted her body.  As time wore on, he grew to know, respect and love the petite blond diva.  He remembered the feelings he developed for her and she seemed to feel the same way about him.  Things were going great between them - until WrestleMania 20.  Trish betrayed him and took up with Chrisitan.  He remembered how they laughed and how deliberately they kissed each other afterwards.  There may have been 20,000 people in Madison Square Garden and millions watching at home on pay-per-view, but the little show they put on that night was done for an audience of one: him.

_This burning heart of mine still hurts after all this time_

_This burning heart in me won't let me be_

Chris thought to himself, _"Snap out of it!"_ , got out of the car, grabbed his bag and headed for the locker rooms.  Fortunately, he and Christian weren't in the same locker room so he didn't have to listen to his former Vitamin C cohort.  Chris said his hellos to the others there and found a spot for himself.

After that, it was the usual hustle and bustle that goes on before Monday Night Raw.  Once he had taken care of his pre-match stuff, Chris headed to the backstage catering area to get something to eat - only to lose his appetite when he saw THEM there.  Trish and Christian had a table to themselves right in the middle of the room.  They were clearly enjoying themselves and he could see her laughing at another one of Chrisitan's corny jokes.

_After all this time, you still haunt my mind_

_I just can't seem to find the peace of mind_

_I need so bad_

Chris headed back to the locker room to stretch and ready himself for his match that night, anything not to have to be reminded about WWE's current It-Couple.  When he got the call his match was coming up, he headed to the backstage 'Gorilla Position' and passed by Christian and Trish, who had just finished their segment.  Christian stood behind Trish with his arms around her and she was enjoying every bit of him nuzzling on her neck.

_Does it feel the same when he calls your name_

_And does it feel the same when you play the game of love_

"Knock 'em dead, buddy", Christian sarcastically said to his former best friend.

Trish added, "Yeah.  Have a good one, Chris".  She and Christian both had fake smiles on their faces.  Chris just kept walking, trying not to think of them.

_This burning heart of mine still hurts after all this time_

_This burning heart in me won't let me be_

Chris went out into the arena, dazzled the crowd as he always did and won his match that night.  Once he got backstage, he headed for the locker room to shower and change.  On his way there, who should be there all changed and ready to head out, but Chrisitan, Trish and Tomko.  Once again, the fake smiles and the mocking tone to their voices were on.

Chrisitan said, "Congratulations, Chris."

Chris could only bring himself to say, "Yeah, you too."

Christian then asked, "Got any big plans for later?  Trish and I are going back to the hotel ..."

Trish finished the sentence for him, "... and we're going to have a private celebration.  Just the two of us."  The look they gave each other said all too well what they were going to do.  Chris was known for his zinging insults and snappy comebacks, but tonight he simply went to the locker room, not saying another word.

_This burning heart of mine still hurts after all this time_

_This burning heart in me won't let me be_

_Ooooo, won't you let me be_

After he had showered and changed, Chris packed up his bag and headed for the parking lot.  On his way there, a familiar female voice called out, "Chris!", to him.  Realizing the voice wasn't Trish, Chris turned around to see Stacy Keibler there.  She asked, "You have any plans for tonight, or are you just going back to the hotel?"

Chris weakly answered, "Not really."

The leggy blond asked, "You wanna go get a drink of something?  You look like you could use one."

Chris answered, "Sure.  Right now, I could use a drink and someone to talk to who isn't taking a perverse glee in RUBBING THEIR LOVE LIVES IN MY FACE!"  He quickly realized what his tone had become and followed up with, "I'm sorry, Stace.  I shouldn't have said that."

Stacy just smiled at him and said, "No offense taken.  I know you're going through a rough time.  You'll get over her.  There are plenty of fish in the sea and a sexy beast like you shouldn't have any trouble finding someone new.

For the first time since WrestleMania 20, Chris smiled and said, "You know something?  You're absolutely right", and put his arm around her as the two made their way to his car.

 

 


End file.
